Cravings
by HollyHK
Summary: Complete! Hermione gets bitten by a vampire, and craves her worst enemy. RR! HGxDM. Rated M just to be safe.


**Cravings**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form, except for this fanfic!

Summary: Hermione gets bitten by a vampire, then turns into one herself. She only craves pure-bloods, but there's only one in-particular she wants.

Ratings/Reasons: Rated M for Sexual content and blood (but no violence), just to be safe.

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back with a brand-new story! I've decided to try something different: A vampire fic! There isn't much information about vampires in the Harry Potter books... So I have decided to take matters in my own hands and just write the fic with what I know. This is a one-shot.. A little bit of slash... :D Not too bad. I rated it M to be safe.

Enjoy the fic!

* * *

**Cravings**

* * *

Hermione lied in her soft, comfortable bed in the prefect's room, drifting in her dreams. This was her sixth year at Hogwarts, and every day was filled with pure ecstasy. She pursued in a long-term relationship with Ron, who was the best thing that had ever happened to her. She reunited with her friends at the beginning of the year, and spent almost every waking moment with them. She was prefect for the second year in a row. She excelled in everything she did with shockingly high marks. She had become one of the most popular witches that Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry had ever seen.

She sighed, drifting deeper into her slumber. She dreamt of lying in Ron's arms, who was kissing her neck and chest. She moaned, turning over in her sleep. "Ron..."

In the waking life, she felt a hand trace over her stomach and chest. She quietly woke, staring at the dark figure that stood over her. It appeared, and Hermione assumed this man was indeed Ron, for he was the same build and had the same magic touch as he.

Hermione welcomed him in her bed, for she wanted him more than anything at this moment. The figure kissed her, his hands roaming over her soft skin. She wrapped her arms around his slightly muscular body as he began to kiss her neck. To her surprise, he bit her, Being felt as if she was just stuck by a needle. She jumped, waking up completely.

"Ron, what are you doing?" She whispered.

The figure said nothing, and continued to lick the blood from her wound. He started to suck firmly on the injury, as Hermione squealed quietly from the pain. "Since you want to play that game..."

She got on top of 'Ron', taking his shirt off. She started to kiss his chest to let his guard down, then bit him above his stomach, drawing blood, causing him to moan. She suddenly felt a strong yet unusual crave: She _needed_ his blood.

"Why are you–" He started to say.

She tasted the blood, feeling like she wanted more. She bit him again, puncturing his skin and drawing more of the liquid. She tasted it in her mouth for a second, unusually thinking that this was the best thing she had ever tasted.

"Ugh.." She finally felt the other body leap up from under her. As Hermione looked at him, he disappeared in the shadows.

"Ron, wait!" She stood up, running to the door. With blood running from her lips and down her chin, the figure was nowhere to be seen. Her face twisting into concern, Hermione walked back into the prefect's room, washing herself off from the blood.

"I hope I didn't hurt him," Hermione said to herself as she wiped the blood off of her face.

The next morning, Hermione felt as if she just woke from the deepest sleep of her life. She blocked the sun shining in her face with her hand as she stood up and walked to the bathroom, taking a relaxing bath, and prepared for the next fun-filled day as a prefect.

When she walked out of the prefect's room, she seen a few first years running to the great hall in a large group.

"Walk!" She roared.

The first years looked at her fear-stricken, slowly walking away from her and quickly walked out of her sight, sitting at their appropriate tables. As she slowly massaged the bit on her neck, she walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down with Ron, Ginny, and Harry.

"You ok?" Ron asked instantly as he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "You look sort of pale."

"Of course, I'm fine," Hermione smiled.

"You should get something to eat," He handed her some porridge.

"... I'm not really all that hungry," Hermione said quietly. She suddenly realized that something was wrong; She wasn't hungry? She was usually fighting with Ginny over who got the last biscuit.

Ron stopped eating, looking at her.

"So, are you ready for the test in Advanced Potions?" Harry changed topic, which Hermione silently thanked him for.

"I hope so, I stayed up till two in the morning to study!" Ron laughed to himself.

"You weren't up last night after two?" Hermione instantly replied to his comment.

"No. I was drained from all that studying, so I went to bed... Why?" Ron replied.

"Oh.. I was just wondering.." She lied as she casually covered up the bite-mark on her neck. "I just thought I seen you wondering the corridors while I was out patrolling for any first years without a pass."

"No, it wasn't me, I was in the common room the whole time."

Oh, Merlin, she thought to herself. If that wasn't Ron in my bed last night, who was it? As she thought about the mild seduction from the night before, she shockingly discovered to herself: She had been bitten by a vampire!

"I think I'm going to be sick," She said as she stood up and ran out of the great hall, everybody (including Ron, Harry and Ginny) watching her. She accidently bumped into a couple of third years as she ran out to the Quidditch field. As she sat on the front bench, she burst into tears.

All she could think about wasn't the fact that she had been bitten by a vampire and turning into one herself, it was the fact that she was in another man's arms.

"Hey, Granger!"

Hermione heard a familiar voice. She wiped her tears away, sighing disgustedly. "Not now, Malfoy."

"Aw... did you and your little boyfriend break up?"

"I said, Not now, Malfoy," She tried to keep calm.

"Then why are you out here then, mudblood?"

"Shut up."

"Tell me!"

Hermione turned to face him. "No! ... What are you doing with that in your hand?"

Draco looked at the lit cigarette in his hand. "So?"

"So? It's against the rules to smoke on school property! Do you know that I can report you for that?"

Draco took one last draw then put the cigarette out, casting a smell absorbing spell on himself. "Now you can't."

Hermione's eyes narrowed, sniffling quietly, trying to stop a tear from running down her face.

"Are you crying?"

"Why is it any of your business?"

"Merlin, mudblood! It's obvious."

"Don't call me that! ...You wouldn't understand even if I told you."

"What's wrong with you?"

"None of your damn business!"

"... Hey, what's that?" He pointed to her bitemark.

"Nothing."

"Show me!"

"Dammit, NO!"

Hermione turned around, staring at the ground, trying to calm her uprising anger. Suddenly, Hermione had a sudden urge for blood. She felt the same hunger as if she felt the crave for food.

"Consanguinitas..." She mumbled under her breath. She was clueless to how she knew the spell, even though she felt as if she had been using it all her life.

Draco folded his arms as Hermione turned to face him again. Draco automatically stared into her eyes, getting lost in the color and his overwhelming desire for her. Never before had he seen the physical beauty Hermione had all along. Draco needed her at that immediate moment.

"Come to me..." She whispered as she lured him behind the quidditch benches. Draco had been officially in a trance; He needed her. He had forgotten all the troubles in his life, his bitter rivalry with Hermione and her friends, how his father controlled his every move. Without thinking, he leaned over and kissed her. She lured him behind the bleachers, kissing his lips, burying her face in his neck. _This was it._ She bit deep inside of his soft skin, tearing through the skin and slurping the blood aggressively. She lowered Draco to the ground, drinking more and more of his red liquid. She literally drained him, causing him to go into a deep coma-like unconsciousness.

When he awoke, Hermione was gone.

A/N: Well, I hope you like my newest work! - R&R please.


End file.
